Mother's Day Breakfast with the Blacks
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Young Sirius and Regulus Black wake up before sunrise on Mother's day to make their mother a special breakfast. Platonic Regulus/Sirius.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Build a Basket Funfair Event, Herbology Hangout, and Transfiguration: Becoming an Animagus assignment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Build a Basket I wrote the Rabbit-shaped basket's prompt of writing a kid!fic. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the platonic pairing of Regulus/Sirius which had the bonus of an additional seed appearing in the packet. For Transfiguration: Becoming an Animagus assignment I wrote for Task 3 which was to write about something happening at sunrise or sunset. Warning for pure fluffiness. I hope you all enjoy Mother's Day Breakfast with the Blacks.**

"The suns not even awake yet," Sirius whined as he rubbed his eyes. In his four year old mind the black haired boy should still be in bed and they'd be making breakfast for Mum at around ten. Not getting breakfast ready at six in the morning.

"Yeah," yawned two year old Regulus who could barely be seen at the counter.

"You two were the ones who wanted to do breakfast in bed for Mummy," Orion told his sleepy children. A chuckle left his mouth as he took in the would be cooks standing there half asleep. "When did you guys think Mum started her day?"

"When we did," Sirius pointed out with a yawn his grey eyes halfway closed where he stood.

Regulus nodded as he reached his arms up for his father to pick him up. "But the suns still sleeping," he pointed out the window to were the sky was starting to lighten.

"But look it's starting to wake up," Orion pointed out to his sons. "We'll make Mummy her breakfast and then the two of you can go back to sleep until your usual wake up time. How does that sound?"

Sirius and Regulus looked between each other and nodded sleepily. When Sirius had thought of this present for his mother he hadn't ever considered that he'd have to wake up before his mum did. But then again he was only four after all how was he supposed to know these sort of things. Mum usually handled this sort of stuff.

"So what will we do, boy?" Orion asked watching his tired sons as they shuffled their feet were they stood. "What do you both think Mummy will like for breakfast?"

"Do you think she wants pancakes?" Regulus asked sounding hopeful.

"I think she does," Sirius piped up sounding just as hopeful.

"Then we'll get to work making some pancakes," Orion said already knowing his sons and their appetites and having most of the pancakes ingredients out and measured for them. "Look, boys, the magical ingredients fairy was here and portioned out what we need already. Wasn't that very helpful of him?"

"Yeah," Sirius cheered as he walked over to the kitchen table were it was all laid out. He picked Regulus, who'd followed after him, up and placed him in his high chair so the younger boy could help too. "What can we do first Daddy?"

"I want you to gently pour the flour into the big bowl for me," Orion told his son.

"Me too?" Regulus asked cocking his head as looked up at his father.

"When Sirius is done you can put this one in." Orion handed his younger son the tablespoon of baking soda to his younger son. He watched the younger boy to make sure he wouldn't dump the tablespoon on himself because he was only two years old.

"Good job, Sirius. Now it's your Regulus."

By the time they'd finished putting the ingredients together the sky was now a very pretty light blue with hints of purple still there but quickly vanishing. The sun was just starting to peep over the horizon as Orion started to cook the pancakes allowing each boy to flip at least one pancake so they could say they helped with all of the preparations.

"Regulus you carry this," Orion held out a rose for the younger boy to give to his mother. "And you can take the silverware, Sirius." He gave the older boy the napkin tuck around the fork, spoon, and knife. "And I will carry the tray." He smiled at the now excited looks on both boys faces. "Shall we go, boys?"

They trooped up the stairs to the master bedroom trying to keep as quite as they could. They did want this be a surprise for mummy after all. As they neared the door they could hear the sounds of her footsteps walking around more than likely getting ready for the day. Orion knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Walburga Black called through the door.

"It's your children and husband wondering if we might come and give you something, dear," Orion called through the door to his wife with a smile over his shoulders at his sons.

"Come in."

The boys walked in first not noticing their father motioning their mother back into bed. As Walburga climbed back into bed Regulus walked over to her and held out the flower.

"This is for you, Mummy," Regulus told her as he started to tuck the blankets back around her before giving her kiss on the cheek.

Sirius marched forward placing the silver set in her hands. He also gave his mother a quick kiss on the cheek as took his place beside Regulus and watched their father place the breakfast they'd made on their mother's lap.

"The boys and I made you breakfast in bed for Mother's day," Orion told his wife who looked overcome with emotions. "We hope you enjoy it very much, dear."

"Thank you," Walburga whispered near tears. "Thank you all."

Orion and his boys had shared a happy look. This was the happiest Mother's day they'd have in a long time but none of the Black family knew that at the time. At the time they were just happy to be together as a family.

**I hope you all enjoyed Mother's Day Breakfast with the Blacks. **


End file.
